Her Last Battle
by plurds
Summary: A very short story I wrote, depicting Ahsoka and Anakin's confrontation in the Jedi temple after Order 66 is commenced. Please read and review.


"Hello? Is anyone alive out there? Hello! Can you hear me?"

Ahsoka's call for help got the attention of two clones and soon they began shooting at her. "Not a great idea, Ahsoka" she mumbled at herself as she drew her lightsaber and slayed the clones. She had no idea what was going on. She watched two clones turn on Aayla Secura right before her eyes. They blasted her to bits and then they turned on her to finish the job up. All she could do was run. She heard a low beeping sound. It was the sound of her transmitter. She pulled it out and read the message:

"All jedi must return to the Jedi Temple. The war is over. Peace is established."

She had to find answers to what was going on. She found an abandon Jedi Starfighter in the bushes, hopped in, and set her course for Coruscant. She landed in the back docking bay of the Jedi Temple and entered through the back entrance. The minute she entered a blue lightsaber was shown in her face.

"What are you doing? Get that out of my face!" she screamed but she didn't realize it was a youngling holding a lightsaber way too large for him to hold. He looked afraid and worried. He was taken aback by her rude greeting.

"I am sorry Master, I thought you were an intruder. Please forgive me"

She looked at the boy with questionable eyes, "Master? Oh no, no little guy. I am not Master. I am a Padawan. What's going on?"

"There were intruders. The Masters told us to hide in the back while they took care of the threat. At first we heard sounds of lightsabers and gunshots but all is now quiet. We are scared. What shall we do?"

She looked at the boy with sad eyes. Did that mean the other Jedi were dead? Oh and these poor younglings.

"Where are the other little ones? Lead me to them"

"This way"

She followed the little boy into a separate room. It was the training room where Master Yoda would have daily sessions with the children and what she found shocked her.

Lying on the ground were dead bodies, all of them being younglings. Her heart sank and she lowered her head in defeat.

"No they can't be...dead" the little boy said as he knelt down to play a hand on a body and in a second the boy was up in the air choking. He clasped on to his throat to stop it. Ahsoka turned around to see Anakin standing there using his force powers to kill the boy. What was he doing? Why would he kill younglings?

"ANAKIN! STOP!" She screamed as she attempted to use her force powers to stop him but he overpowered her and flung her against the wall. The boy breathed his last gasp of breath and then he closed his eyes signifying he was dead. Ahsoka lay against the wall, watch to her horror, Anakin inspecting the body of the child. He then pulled out his lightsaber rammed his weapon into the body. It seemed like the overkill was out of anger.

"Anakin, you did this..." Ahsoka mumbled under her breath. His angry frown turned into an evil grin, "Oh snips, I always knew you would be the smart one but you didn't see this coming did you? No."

"Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sedious, isn't he? Master, He's brainwashed you!"

"Brainwashed? Oh I'm sure the Jedi believe that too."

"You are one of the Jedi!"

"No, not anymore. I am vessel to the empire now, and to the sith."

She looked at him with disbelief, "Anakin! There is no empire!" He eyes looked so dark. She had never seen him like this. To her it was like looking at a stranger. He shook his head with anger, "No! Don't you see, Ahsoka? I created the empire! Palpatine, I could of done it without him. Don't you see? I created peace!"

Ahsoka began to feel like she was in some weird dream. She shook her head continuously, "No, no. This isn't you. Master! Why! People looked up to you! I looked up to you!"

"That is why you must join me. I will teach you my powers"

She gazed at him in horror, "No, Master, I will never join the darkside"

He bowed his head and drew his lightsaber, "Then you must die" he whispered

In seconds they were battling in a lightsiber fight, Anakin greatly overpowering young Ahsoka. He jammed his blade against hers, the friction causing a screeching sound, "Just give up now, Padawan, you are too weak!" "I will not" She mumbled. He forced her back and while Ahsoka staggered He used his powers to levitate her in the air and then flung her up. She hit the ceiling and fell to the ground. A large metal beam fell on her, burying her under it.

"Despite your intelligence, you are very weak" He growled.

Ahsoka pulled herself out from under the heavy beam and lunged herself at Anakin, but he wacked her with his lighsaber, cutting off her forearm in the process. She fell back in pain.

"I'm done here." Anakin said as he walked away from her.

She screamed in agony. The pain she felt was excruciating. After awhile she stop screaming because she felt she was using up her last bit of energy but then she saw someone walk into the room. She wasn't sure if she was imagining things.

"Oh! Ahsoka! No!"

Obi Wan rushed to her side, placing his warm hand on her body. She flinched at the feeling of his warmth. "Master...that wasn't him...I know it..." Everything started to blackout and then come back. She caught glimpse of Master Yoda.

"Medical treatment, we must get her" He grumbled. Obi Wan picked her up and carried her out. She fell back into his arms and dreamt.


End file.
